Jarrod Loomis
Jarrod Loomis is a Scout at Reliable Excavation Demolition (R.E.D), and is the first TF2 OC of the Source Filmmaker artist on devianART, TheCrimsonLoomis (Formerly EpicScout0095.) As a lot of Scouts seem to come, Jarrod is from Boston, Massachusetts. Unlike other Scouts, Jarrod is a very down to earth guy, and he's not quite as loud mouthed as other Scouts are. Personell File/Biography Name: Jarrod Loomis Age: 24 Birthday: 8/05 Gender: Male Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Relationship Status: Taken Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Height: 5’9” Weight: 155 lbs Location of Origin: Boston, Massachusetts Distinguishing marks (tattoos, piercings, scars): Plenty of acars on his body from Spies. Team: Reliable Excavation Demolition Class: Scout (As if you already didn’t know) Currently Stationed: Hightower Loadout: Scattergun, Bonk! Atomic Punch/Pretty Boy’s Pocket Pistol, and Sandman. Appearance: A pleasant looking Scout in his early-mid twenties, sporting a Troublemaker's Tossle Cap, Delinquent's Down Vest, and Digit Divulger. As soon as he got out of High School, Jarrod was looking for a different job. Seemed like all of his childhood friends were becoming lawyers, construction workers, and any other regular job. He needed excitement. And then that fateful day when the letter arrived in the mail that TF Industries was hiring new mercenaries for the summer. Even if some family members opposed to it, he was still heading off to those battlefields out in Washington state. He read the supply list, and went out to buy them. A red T-shirt, black military softcap, headset, a pair of running shoes, baseball socks, aluminum baseball bat, scatter gun, the works. He was soon ready to head off. His mother had him on his way, and he eventually arrived to the bases. He started off at Dustbowl, but was soon moved off to 2Fort. After a while at 2Fort, Jarrod got a bit bored, and asked the Administrators if he could be moved to Hightower, where he currently resides, however he does work at other bases if he's needed. Pesonality As stated before, Jarrod isn't nearly as loud mouthed as other scouts tend to be. He's more of a quiet, well mannered kind of guy...at least, as well mannered as a mercenary who kills on a daily basis can be. As much as he is seen drinking Bonk! Atomic Punch, Jarrod does enjoy a good beer every now and then, and even a regular soda. You can't drink that nuclear beverage all hours of the day now, can you? He cares very much for his friends and family, and will do anything to protect and/or help them. Relations Lysandre Pierre Ankah: Jarrod and Lysandre met back when the Spy was originally on BLU. Soon after Ly transferred to RED, the Scout soon found out the Spy and his mother were sleeping with each other. At first it was hard for Jarrod to accept, but he finally gave in, and now shares a father/son bond with Lysandre. Riley Dawson: Jarrod’s adoptive younger brother. The two of them have had a great relationship with each other ever since the younger one showed up in his life. Pretty much growing up in Boston together, and eventually, being placed on RED together has only made their love for each other stronger. If Jarrod finds out something bad happened to Riley, he’d probably be in tears. Maria Southam: Jarrod and Maria had a very short lived romantic relationship. However, after the two broke up, they remained extremely good friends, and hang out from time to time-just without all the kissing and cuddles. Spencer Whitmoore: As soon as Jarrod and Spencer met, their friendship kicked off to a great start. Presently, they hang out as often as they can, and they get into a lot of trouble but get out of it as easily as they got in. Phillip Daines: Seeing as Phil is a BLU and Jarrod is a RED, they’re not exactly the best of friends, but Jarrod thinks Phil’s an alright guy. He may be a little bit of an asshole, but he’s alright. Naomi Chernikova: Naomi is one of Jarrod’s best friends. With the relationship these two have, you can almost mistake them for siblings, but you have to listen to their accents a bit more, and faces. Even though Naomi was born in Russia, she grew up mostly in New York, so she’s got a New York accent, while Jarrod’s is a Boston accent. Still, the two never leave each other in the dust. Leah McGregor: Jarrod’s current girlfriend. What started off as fooling around and having some casual sex, it soon developed into much, much more than that. The two love eachother very much, and there is no evidence that they’ll stop their love any time soon. Damien Krueger: Jarrod and him haven’t spent much time together, but he started off on Damien’s bad side. Right now the two seem on good terms, but let’s see how their friendhip continues. 'Trivia' *Jarrod exists in two different TF Universes. One that is the canon, 1968 timeline and one that is a modern-day version of the universe, as if there were no robot invasions, RED and BLU still exist and are still fighting. *Jarrod was originally supposed to be the canon scout with the name of "Scout Bonkson," hence being from Boston. However, he evolved into his own person, but the Bostonian element was too deep in the character's history that it couldn't be ignored. *Jarrod's face claim isn't anyone famous, he is just simply a hat model from a cothing website. But, he seems to fit Jarrod so well, he had to be the face of this scout. 'Gallery' ' Face Claim.jpg|Jarrod's Face Claim BATTA SWING.jpeg|BATTA' SWING! Morning walk (no ciggy).jpeg|Morning walk Sleepy Jarrod.jpg|A very, very sleepy Jarrod ' Category:Scout Category:Tf2Sona